


Comfort and Joy?

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron comes home to a Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merry_smutmas 2004.

After saying goodnight, Ron trudged the long way up the stairs to his room. It was Christmas Eve and some of the other Order members were still down in the parlour, drinking eggnog and dodging the now eternally drunken ghost of Mundungus Fletcher, who kept trying to catch people under the mistletoe. The two people Ron most wanted to see had been conspicuously absent from the throng of cheerless revellers - he hoped to find at least one of them in particular warming his bed.

When he reached the door to his room, he had just placed his hand on the knob when he heard a loud thump on the other side of the door. Drawing his wand, he whispered " _Nox_." He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, holding his wand at the ready.

At first glance, the room seem deserted. Then he noticed the drawn, moving curtains of the bed, through which a shaft of light spilled into the room. Rolling his eyes, Ron grinned and strode to bed, ripping open the curtains with dramatic flair.

"All right, Ferr..."

Ron could only stare speechlessly at the sight that met his eyes. Not his precocious boyfriend, but Harry was lying in his bed, trussed up like the Christmas goose his mum would be roasting in the morning, completely naked with nothing but a bright red bow around his neck. As Ron stared, Harry began to struggle and moan indignant, muffled protests through the gag.

"Harry?"

"Happy Christmas, love," a familiar voice behind him said. Draco's arms wrapped around his torso and his boyfriend pressed up against his back. "What do you think of your present?"

Harry widened at Draco's words, and he gave Ron a questioning look.

"My... what?" Ron twisted out of Draco's arms and rounded on him. "Have you gone completely insane?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked with a petulant pout, flouncing down on the edge of the bed. He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who was making growling noises behind the gag and struggling against his bonds. "You know you want him. Now here he is. Yours for the taking. He's not very willing though, this best friend of yours. We'll have to Obliviate him when you're done."

"We'll have to- have you gone completely insane? I'm not going to rape my best friend and Obliviate him after."

"Oh, please! I've seen the way he looks at you when Granger isn't looking. He wants this just as much as you do. He just needs convincing. That's not rape, that's... seduction. Honestly I don't know why I put up with you Gryffindors. You always see everything as black or white, never in shades of grey."

Harry had gone very still and was now watching the exchange with avid interest. Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes his boyfriend seemed to forget that he had chosen the side of the light. Being "good" was a constant uphill battle for the former junior Death Eater.

"I appreciate the gesture, Draco, really. It was good of you to want to fulfil my fantasies. But Harry is willing in those fantasies. Not to mention the fact that he isn't even gay."

Draco sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you." He turned to Harry and removed the gag.

"Untie me, you bastard! You-"

Draco quickly replaced the gag and turned to Ron. "See what I've had to put up with all evening just to make you happy? He never shuts up."

This last comment drove Harry over the edge. Ron watched in helpless dismay as he started to turn in interesting shade of red as he screamed through the gag at Draco, who was now sitting at the foot of the bed, studying his well-manicured nails with a hurt expression.

Ron leaned down and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry turned to him and slowly calmed. He made a few muffled noises, and Ron removed the gag.

"Ron! I warned you! Your boyfriend is insane! I knew he was up to no good. He's just like his father! He'll betray us yet, you just wait and see!"

"He didn't mean-"

"Of course he meant to! Are you so blind?"

"Harry! He meant well - for me at least. Look if I untie you, do you promise not to hex Draco?"

"Yes."

"He's lying."

"I'm not lying, you crazy git! You'll regret-!

"See?"

"Draco, will you just shut it? It's all your fault to begin with. If you're so afraid for your skin, why don't you just go, and let me deal with this?"

"That's right, you yellow coward!"

"I'm staying. Besides," Draco added with a smug grin. "Potter here seems to be enjoying himself.

He pointed and Ron's eyes followed, widening when they reached their goal - Harry's cock, rapidly filling to full erection. Ron's mouth went dry.

"I, um, oh!"

"Interested, Potter?" Draco asked mockingly. He knelt on the bed next to Ron and sucked Ron's earlobe into his mouth, while he worked on undoing the buttons of Ron's robes. Ron closed his eyes as Draco's deft finger found one of his nipples and pinched. He turned his face towards Draco, and the latter's mouth captured his in a searing kiss, while he thrust his hand into Ron's robes to grab his cock. A soft moan distracted him from the wonderful sensations Draco was awakening. Ron pulled away and looked at Harry, who was watching the proceedings with a look of intense interest and longing on his face, not to mention an unflagging erection.

"See, Potter?" Draco said. Ron couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smirk in the other man's voice. He tensed for the blow-up that would follow.

Harry didn't disappoint him.

"Shut it, Malfoy! You might be pretty, but you're a snake through and through. Someday Ron will come to his senses."

Draco laughed and started to respond, but Ron rounded on him.

"Draco, stop it."

"Potter started it."

Harry sputtered. "I started it? It was you who overpowered me, stripped me naked, and tied me to the bedposts!"

"If you had cooperated-"

"Stop it, both of you! Or else I'm leaving and you can sort this out yourselves." Harry and Draco scowled, but shut up. Ron continued.

"Look, Draco, I appreciate that you care about me and want to fulfil my secret fantasies. But Harry was always a willing participant in those fantasies. And, Harry, I'm sorry. You weren't ever supposed to know - it was a just fantasy, after all, and I'm happy with Draco, as insane as he is. I'm going to untie you now, and you can go."

Ron reached for the bonds that held Harry to the bed, but Harry pulled away.

"Wait! Not so fast, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry in confusion. "What-"

"Look, I- I'm curious. I love Hermione, but I'd like to try this, at least once. And I trust you. I don't trust him," Harry said, jerking his head in Draco's direction. "But, for some unfathomable reason, you do. And that's enough for tonight."

Ron stared at Harry in astonishment. He never thought he'd hear Harry say something like that.

"But just this once," Harry continued. "And that's it. After that, he never talks to me again. I accept that you're with him, Ron, but that doesn't mean I have to be his friend."

Draco laughed. "That's fine with me, Potter. We do this just this once for Ron, and tomorrow you can return to your perfect little life with Granger and forget this ever happened." He held out his hand to Harry, who eyed it suspiciously with a look of distaste.

"Sorry I can't oblige you, Malfoy. I'm all tied up at the moment."

"Ha, ha; Potter. Your friend's a real comedian, Ron."

'"Will you two knock it off? Surely watching the two of you face off like a couple of bull terriers is not your idea of a present, Draco."

Draco pouted again. Usually that look was enough to drive Ron to bend him over whatever piece of furniture was handy and bugger him raw, but right now, annoyance had the overhand.

"Can I gag him again?"

"Ron!"

"Draco..."

"All right, all right." Draco said, holding up his hands placatingly. "Agreed, Po- Harry."

Both men nodded warily at each other. Ron sighed in relief.

"You don't have to _do_ anything, Harry," Ron said. "Just enjoy."

Harry nodded and gave Ron a nervous smile. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll be fine."

"And I'm going to untie you. Otherwise it'll feel like I'm forcing you."

Ron released Harry from his bonds. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his wrists to bring the feeling back into them.

"Here, let me," Ron said, taking Harry's trembling hands in his own. He gently massaged Harry's wrists, listening to his friend's shallow breathing as he struggled to control his reactions to Ron's touch. Ron, however, could feel Harry's pulse racing beneath his fingertips, betraying his friend's desire. He looked up to see Harry watching him through hooded eyes. Focusing his gaze on Harry, Ron raised Harry's hand to his mouth and sucked one of Harry's fingers into his mouth. Harry let out a surprised squeak and his mouth opened in an O of surprise. Ron swirled his tongue around the rough, calloused pad of Harry's finger and released it with a plop. Harry's eyelids fell closed as Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of Harry's mouth in a chaste kiss, pulling away for a moment when Harry froze. But then Harry took the initiative, tilting his head and darted out his tongue to lap at Ron's lips. Ron groaned and attacked Harry's mouth.

As he and Harry kissed, Draco climbed up behind him and slipped his shirt from his shoulders, purring when he reached the naked flesh underneath.

"I love it when you go commando, Weasel," he whispered in Ron's ear, nipping sharply at his lover's earlobe. He flattened himself against Ron's back and rocked his erection against Ron's arse, while his hands roamed over Ron's chest and thighs.

His mouth fused to Harry's, Ron held still for Draco as he rubbed against his boyfriend, puffing short breaths in Ron's ear. He groaned when Ron moved away to press Harry to the bed.

Ron pulled away from Harry's mouth to find his friend watching him with wide eyes. Ron grinned reassuringly and backed up until he was at Harry's feet. He insinuated himself between Harry's legs and crouched down until his mouth was directly above Harry's cock. Taking it in a firm grip, he dragged his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock, from the base to the tip, licking up the precome from the tip. Then he took Harry's erection in his mouth, grinning around it as Harry let out a hiss.

Ron sensed rather than heard Draco move, and soon he appeared in Ron's field of vision. He watched Ron blow Harry with avid interest, winking when he caught his boyfriend's eye. He settled next to Harry, stroking the other man's thighs and stomach as Ron worked his cock. Finally, he put a hand on Ron's shoulder and indicated with a nod that he should move away.

Ron complied, frowning slightly in puzzlement as he wondered what Draco was about. Draco and Harry, however, merely stared at each other for a long moment and then Harry nodded. "All right," he said. "But just this once."

Draco turned away to retrieve his wand from the nightstand, but Ron could have sworn he saw Draco smiling - that smile he always had when he was about to get away with something. When his boyfriend looked up again, however, his face was impassive so that Ron almost thought he'd imagined it. Almost.

Pushing up Harry's legs for better access, Draco pointed his wand at the other man's arse and muttered a cleansing spell. Harry gasped and tensed, but Ron shushed him and squeezed his hand, watching Draco intently as he ducked down between Harry's legs.

Ron thought he would come on the spot when he saw Draco's tongue dart out and lick Harry's arsehole. He was surprised that Draco would do such a thing for Harry - no, for Ron. Doing his best to make it good for Harry to make _Ron_ happy.

Ron focused his attention on Draco's tongue as he ran it around the outer ring of muscle, pressing his tongue into the hole, going farther and farther each time. Soon he was fucking Harry with his tongue while Harry made a keening noise.

He knew that Draco enjoyed the act - but this was the first time he'd ever seen his lover's face while he was doing it. Draco's eyes were closed and he looked strangely blissful. He obviously enjoyed giving his partners pleasure, even if it was someone he didn't particularly like, like Harry.

Draco suddenly pulled away from Harry, who let out a small groan of disappointment.

"Now you try," he said to Ron. "You know you've been wanting to."

Ron hesitated for a moment and Draco sighed.

"You'll like it, I promise. I performed a cleaning charm - even tastes a bit like strawberries. Don't you want to be the one to make him come?"

Ron swallowed hard and nodded. He'd been wanting to try it for ages, ever since Draco had done it to him the first time, but he'd always lost his nerve at the last minute. Still, he wanted to make this good for Harry - it was after all the only chance he'd have.

Ron took Draco's place between Harry's legs as Draco knelt at Harry's side. Draco wrapped his long fingers around the other man's cock and began to stroke.

Ron bent down, nuzzling Harry's balls before sucking one and then the other into his mouth, while Harry moaned and spread his legs even wider to give Ron more access. Ron released his balls and teased Harry's perineum for a moment. Then he took the plunge.

He pulled back to look at it for a moment. Harry's hole was still wet with Draco's saliva and seemed to beckon to him and repulse him at the same time. Ron closed his eyes and leaned forward. Sticking out his tongue, he made a tentative lick.

Hmm. Not terrible. Not even bad. Interesting, even. It didn't taste so bad - a mixture of the strawberry-flavoured charm and Draco's minty mouthwash. He swirled his tongue around experimentally, pleased when Harry cried out and arched off the bed. Emboldened by his success and somehow ridiculously proud of himself for finally being brave enough to try it, Ron went at his arse with mounting enjoyment, nipping and sucking and thrusting his tongue into Harry's hole until Harry was reacting as enthusiastically as he had with Draco, sobbing for release and thrashing about the bed.

Ron felt Harry's muscles tighten as he started to come and he pulled out as Harry cried out his name. Looking up, he caught a gob of ejaculate in his eye, as Draco pointed Harry's spasming cock towards Ron's face with a laugh.

"Ugh! Thanks a lot," he said, raising his hand to wipe off his face.

"The pleasure was entirely mine," Draco said, sounding uncannily like his father for a moment. He took Ron's face in his hands and licked Harry's come off his face. He pushed his tongue into Ron's mouth to share. Ron froze for a moment, remembering just where Draco's mouth had been, but entwined his tongue with Draco's, deepening the kiss, when he remembered that his mouth had been in the same place.

"Ron," Draco said in a strained voice, as he pulled away. "I need..."

Ron understood immediately. He bent down to face Draco's cock. Pushing away Draco's hand, which was frantically fisting his cock as his orgasm neared, Ron opened his mouth to take the tip into his mouth. Draco thrust deeper into Ron's mouth and shot down his throat. Giving Ron a beatific smile, he pulled away and lay down, promptly falling asleep.

"He always does that," Ron said with a grin as Draco let out a loud snore. Ron fell back on the bed to lie beside Harry.

"Ron..."

"Hmm?"

"You haven't come yet," Harry remarked.

"'m fine," Ron said, not wanting to pressure Harry.

Harry, however, wasn't about to let Ron brush him off. He rolled onto his side, eying the other man's prodigious cock in trepidation. "Should I, uh, help you with that?"

"Um, okay," Ron said. "Maybe you could just touch me?"

Harry smiled and reached out to grab Ron's cock. "Now this I'm good at."

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Ron said with a long drawn-out hiss as Harry started to rub his cock. It didn't take long - he'd been waiting to many years for this and just the mere thought of Harry - his best friend - touching him intimately was almost enough to make him come then and there with barely any actual stimulation. Harry's strokes were firm and sure, as if he'd been wanking Ron all their lives. All too soon, Ron was erupting over Harry's hand. Harry looked at his hand, which was dripping with come, looking around for something to wipe it off on, finally settling for Draco's arse.

"The next time," he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Someone blows me till I come. Preferably Malfoy here so that I don't have to hear him talk."

"The next time?" Ron asked weakly.

"I'll make you beg, Potter," Draco said, sitting up with a yawn and wiggling to dry his arse on the sheets. You'll see."

Harry snorted as he pulled on his robes. Turning to Ron, his eyes softened, and he gave Ron a tight hug.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," he said and then slipped out of the room with a glare - albeit with considerably less heat than before. Ron suddenly felt strangely optimistic.

"See?" Draco said. "I can _too_ get along with your friends. Astonished?"

"Very."

Draco grinned and curled up next to his lover.

"Like your present?" he murmured, burrowing his head into Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron said, pulling the smaller man closer. "The things you do for me."

"No, Ron," Draco said a few moments later, as Ron's snores filled the room. "The things I do for _me_."


End file.
